


The Emerald Crown

by Primordialm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abused Harry, Best friend Draco, Cold Ravenclaw Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Hades, Harrison Heradaugh, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is a god, Harry is a pureblood, Hera adopts Harry as a ward, Hera erase memories, Hera is powerful, Hera is really tall, Hermione Granger Bashing, Immortal Harry, M/M, Master of Death, Molly Weasley Bashing, Muggle world, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sportive Harry, Sweet Harry Potter, The Most Ancient and Most noble house of Heradaugh, Two Harry, Wizarding World, Zabini falls hard in love with Harrison, and minor god of magic, bianca bashing, blaise zabini is friendzoned, but will at the end, dark wizard, discriminative light side, draco is an albino peacock, dumbledore is a shit, grey and black magic, harrison is a little shit, harrison is dark, harrison is the major god of dark, hecate is not happy, hera is Harry's magical guardian, like a lot, magical phones, nico is in hogwarts, ravenclaw heradaugh, sirius black is confused, slytherin zabini, sportive nico, the elder wand is in ollivander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primordialm/pseuds/Primordialm
Summary: What would happen if Hera the Queen of Gods saw an old man with a disgusting fashion leave a child in the cold of November's night. Hera is infamous for her wrath, when she saw the fate of this child, she wasn't happy and when she saw what the old man was planning she was furious, there was no way that she would let this boy get raised as a pig to be slaughtered at the end.Even if the fates are against it , she will put her hands in the matter, she will protect her son even if her immortal life is a stake...well the end would pretty much the same , but now she would do anything for her son.Harrison Heradaugh.





	1. Hera

I had enough, cheating, hate, fights, violence, submission, death or sometimes eternal life, immortality.

My husband, my brother, my young and foolish boy, cheating on my back! Do you think I don’t see what you do? Stupid boy, always cheating and I am always the story, always.

And now the story will start again, but this time I won’t stay to be judged for you to expect me to beg like a dog to be petted. I don’t care I had enough.

I’m leaving.

And don’t come accusing me that I killed your children again. I stood from my throne and flashed away, England my old kingdom, your Queen is coming back.

_

You know, many people would call me the vicious cold queen of Olympus, the cruel cow that tried to kill her our heroes, the wicked witch, I do understand that my comportment was seen as  extreme by my peer’s eyes, but unlike them, my domains are violated each seconds and days, people cheating, people killing their families, people using children for their benefits, be it sexual, be it mentally, be it an abuse, people do awful things all around us and sometimes we’re too late to do anything about it.

But when I see a baby left at the door of a house, in the cold night of November by an old man that needs fashion advice, what do you think I did? I took the child in my arms and warmed him as fast as I could. I didn’t understand why this child alone in the cold made feel so uneasy, yes, I would be preoccupied for any child but this was totally different I was fighting my urge to baby him as if he was the only child in the world. The silent peace the two us shared was broken when three flashes of light appeared.

“ **Release the boy** ” the three old voices were old and cold. I looked at the three ladies, the fates.

“I will not!” I put some distance between the five of us.

“ **Do you at least know who you are holding?** ” That’s right the fates wouldn’t evolve themselves if the child had not a major role, I looked at the baby he was so beautiful, that it surprised me that he wasn’t a demigod, yes, she could feel the magic on him, pure magic with a tint of the darkest magic on his…scar? Lightning scar? Harry Potter? When I looked back the fates, visions of the future invaded my immortal brain. This was madness, I will never leave him here, never.

“It doesn’t matter, I will not leave him” I could easily see that fates weren’t pleased. It doesn’t matter, I will protect him even if it cost my immortal life, no child be it mortal or immortal, should not live a life like that, and I’m already attached to him as if he was my own blood.

“ **Are you going against fate? Do you wish to die?** ” the cold voices of the fates made me shiver, it doesn’t matter, I have nothing left, if it means changing the fate of this child it would not matter.

“If I can change the fates of this child, then yes, I don’t mind dying! As long as this boy is safe from them it doesn’t matter!” Hera gritted her teeth.

“ **As the child of the prophecy Harry Potter must suffer to save them all, to save them all from the dark lord** ” it was making Hera mad, the fates playing with this boy, her little boy’s fate, it wasn’t fair, most demigods would at least have a childhood and some ways to protect themselves, but this was pure madness.

“Children mustn’t have burden like this on their shoulders, adults should be the one to fights” I started to lose my patience, it wouldn’t take me long to yell at them.

“ **Do you say that as a mother, a woman, or as a Goddess?** ” The fates walked closer to me, I looked at them and answered automatically.

“a mother” the fates looked pleased, the three of them clapped their hands.

“ **You passed, but we have few conditions if you take Harry Potter** ” I relaxed my shoulders, my muscles were so tense. Well anyone would be worried with a fight against the fates.

“anything”

“ **Good, but before that, we must inform you of your link to the baby, You must have felt it, Harry Potter was your child in another universe, timeline call it as you wish, his body and memories doesn’t remember nor you, since you aren’t his original mother, but you still are in a way, the important thing is, that his soul remembers you enough to travel worlds to stay close to you, our conditions is that you make Harry Potter a God, you have to put your blood on him as we will too, with the bloods of four ancient being he will become one of us. But he must also attend Hogwarts that is the only fate we see, do you accept?** ” I was bewildered, a son of mine? And now for the rest of our eternal life? Yes, yes!!

“I do!” I walked closer to the fates as they started chanting an ancient spell.

I cut myself to draw out enough blood to draw the omega symbol on Harry’s head. The fates followed my step until Harry started to shine brightly, the brightness told us that Harry became a God.

“ **All hail Lord Heradaugh, God of Dark magic, Black magic, Grey magic and minor god of magic. His domain is the magical world and his sacred creature are the Dementors.** ” I was slightly surprised by son now Heradaugh, but I’ll call him Harrison Heradaugh, it would be confusing.

 

“ **Do not forget, Heradaugh, must go to Hogwarts** ” I nodded at the fates before flashing to one of the manors under the Heradaugh pureblood house.

_

The fates looked at where Lady Hera left with the new God.

“Lady Hera changed the fate once again” Clotho (the spinner) smiled when she saw her sister frown.

“We must protect fate, I’m afraid we have to take one of the Harry Potters” Lachesis (the allotter) frowned while thinking about which Harry should they take.

“Take the one from, the world 582, he was just dropped at the door and will die in four year from abuse from his family, at least let’s not change the fate of another world, we would just accelerate the events of that world, it doesn’t matter, at least here he will survive” Atropos (the inflexible) looked at her sister with a cold mask.

“It was a good decision to not tell Hera about the second Harry Potter and the horcrux we took, we should put it back in the new Harry, this way the prophesy will continue with everyone alive. That way he dark lord will be defeated for good” Atropos continued while she summoned the new Harry Potter and them changed the horcrux while destroying the remaining one.

“What about Tom Riddle? Should we do something about him?” Clotho asked while putting harry at the doorstep.

“Nothing, that’s not our job, but he will be a great ally to Harry Potter against the Dark Lord” Atropos explained and Lachesis nodded.

“Sometimes I found it funny that it is always the Light Lords that are the true Evil Lords destroying themselves and their culture and world while the Dark Lords are the true good Lords trying to save everyone, don’t both of think?” Lachesis asked and smiled when she saw her two sisters nodded. Mortals themselves will be their truth death.

_

The first thing that Hera did when she flashed to one of her favorite manors, it was only temporary, until she redecorates the house where she really wanted to stay with her son, everything had to be perfect. She summoned her servants and sent them to the manor and some stayed to clean around them and some went to buy whatever was necessary. It wasn’t everyday you had a new son and had to redecorate a manor and also Hera , needed to reintroduce herself in the magical world telling the continent that the Heradaugh family were back in Europe, for many it will be a good thing but for others it wouldn’t since the Heradaugh were considered a really Dark and powerful family and the fact that they stayed neutral in the war said a lot, meaning the dark Heradaugh family was to be a family to be cautious of, and the fact that the Heradaugh are part of the original twelve didn’t help at all. ( _explanation in the end notes_ )

Anyway, the manor, The Blue Peacock would be ready this night, Hera would have to add the wards and will take care of the trash all around. At least to have a week of peace with her son, before he other gods starts roaming around here, she will need to hide little Harrison with her magic he’s strong enough to fight other gods, maybe ask other gods to help her and her son, but they would ask something in return and that is something she doesn’t want, even Hestia would, but at least she would ask something reasonable like to able to see her son from time to time, no she wouldn’t risk it, they wold tell Zeus and that is something she doesn’t want at all. All the thing she needed to was to not create any commotions that could attract the attention of the other gods. She would also do nothing in the incoming war, the Heradaugh family will stay once again neutral in the incoming war unless provoked, more likely by the light side. Hera would also need to be careful in the wizengamot knowing that Dumbledore will use Harry Potter’s seats to get the power, but as long Dumbledore doesn’t touch Harrison, she will do nothing to him since the Light side is doomed anyway even without her aid.

There’s also the fact that tomorrow everyone in England will know that the Heradaugh are back thanks to the ministry who would notice that the seats from the Heradaugh were activated again, since Hera put her ladyship ring on, making the seats appear, well at least she would have fun messing with the lords in the council, at least it might be less boring than the ones in Olympus. Listening to men yelling at each other is entertaining since their topic are pretty stupid most of the time, at least she hoped that few other ladies were there.

As Hera predicted, _The Blue Peacock Manor_ was ready at night, the Manor was enormous, it was three story maybe even four because of the roof, there was slight tint of Greek architecture at the back with pillars, and the rest looked English, there was also a dome that decorated the blue roof, the windows were big and could easily let the light in, The manor was surrounded by a beautiful sculpted garden and peacocks. It was the Castle Louis XIV, Hera took the original and put a copy of the castle for the mortals to not notice the disappearance of the gigantic French building and then she put the mortals technology in it, to be a functional manor, it wasn’t a castle for her, might be for the mortals, but this was little compared to the castle she lived in the past.

They lived in a wizarding neighborhood and the next manor she believed to be the Malfoys a respectable family that followed the old ways, which made them perfect for friendship and allies.

_

When Hera saw Harrison eyes for the first time, it startled her, Harrison had the same green eyes as she did, which in a way was welcomed gift and the black hair too, Harrison looked exactly like her in a way. He would attract a lot of people, but something told her that Harrison wouldn’t be easy for them to capture his heart, it would take a lot. That day was eventful too, many things happened, the defeat of Lord Voldemort was spread and everybody was beyond happy, but behind the scene many things were happening people were falling in Azkaban, fleeing the country or even saying ridiculous things as falling under an unforgivable curse. Hera was highly amused by them, but also fascinated as they could get away with it, the ministry of magic was corrupted, it was something she needed to go away, but at the same time not, since she was a pureblood, she comes from an ancient family and she’s filthy rich even more than most of the sacred twenty-eight put together. She was in a position so advantageous right now that it was frightening to others but it also helped to get a post in the ministry of magic as the Head of the Department of Mysteries, the head of the unspeakable.  Which again amused her since they gave her more power. Hera was also not surprised when Dumbledore became the chef warlock of the wizengamot thanks to Harry Potter’s seats and the Blacks too, surprisingly, weren’t there Blacks all around that were still alive. The fact that Dumbledore took Harry’s seat without his approval was highly illegal and could sentence Dumbledore to Azkaban for line theft, which was something the wizards took seriously and the fact that it was from the chosen one made it even more scandalous. Hera was already laughing just by thinking when everything will come crashing down.

Well it was also worth it when Dumbledore saw her the first time. There was a meeting in the wizengamot, it seemed that she was a surprise for him and she wasn’t planned in his plan. It was also funny blocking all the advances when Dumbledore tried to pass a law that would anger the dark faction, with her votes, the dark votes and the neutral votes they were able to stop the ridicule advances from Dumbledore and the light side in the wizarding world, which was extremely entertaining. She also found friendship in the Malfoys when once she was invited to a dinner,Hera found friendship in Lady Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, they became friends over fashion, Hera’s fashion was always the talk of the Ministry. But the biggest surprise so far was when she went into a muggle town, it’s been six years since she lived with Harrison which now he is seven years old, it was the work of the fates she was sure of it.

_

Hera had a day off and could spend the entire day with her son and Draco joined them, Most of the time Hera worked in her office in her manor, but sometimes she had to go the Ministry and a meeting in Olympus and had to leave Harrison with the maids in the manor, well the wards would alert her if something happened, but thankfully Harrison was too mature for his age, well he was a god, but even a god could be childish around five-six years old, but not him, Harrison was her pride, always in the library reading and looking for more information, and Harrison is so cold that it only made her happy, he made similar faces if not identical to hers, Hera couldn’t be more proud.

Well Hera wanted to show muggle parks to Draco to show him that even mundane things could make people have fun, well after forcing him to wear muggle clothes, it was until Hera saw a small child appear in her radar that everything crashed, the boy was wearing hand-me-down clothes that were far too big for him, the child had glasses that were for sure not the good prescription, but everything stopped when she saw the scars, that was something that no normal child should have on their body, but what surprised her the most were his eyes, they were the same eyes she and her son had, emerald green, but what froze her immortal blood was the scar on the forehead, the same scar that faded from her son, six years ago, the young child in front of her, explained everything, Harry Potter was alive and he was standing in front of her, but what saddened her the most was when Harry Looked at her with wide eyes and flinched when she got closer.

Hera slowly, kneeled in front of Harry.

“Hello dear, what’s your name?” Hera asked with a little smile, she didn’t want to frightened him by saying his name.

“It’s Freak ma’am” the young child in front of Hera lowered his eyes, Hera clenched her fist hidden from his view, her eyes could easily tell she was furious but remained calm for the child.

“Do you want to join my son and his friend in a game?” Hera tightened her smile not wanting her smile to disappear.

“Harry hunting?” Harry asked, with a slightly scared expression. Harry didn’t want to play that game, but he liked to stay close to gentle smiling lady. She even smelled good, she smelled like those red flower with spikes that smell good in the garden, where he was told to plant them and she was beautiful just like them, but he was surprised by her eyes, they were the same colour as his, is she part of my family?

“Eh, so your name is Harry? That’s a beautiful name isn’t it, my son’s name is Harrison and no you won’t play Harry hunting, but other kind of games” Hera smiled trying to hide her rage in front of the child, at least now Harry knows his name. Hera wasn’t really happy right now and she wondered why the fates didn’t tell her. Hera looked around and didn’t see them well this was fate, Hera would take Harry to her home now. Harry looked confused when she called him Harry it pained her that this child didn’t even know what was his given name.

“Now Harry, you see the two boys over there playing in the sand, building that sand castle, that’s my son and his friend, you should go play with them.” Hera pointed at the children which were playing in the sand box. Harry nodded and slowly walked toward the two other boys, Hera looked as the three children meet, as always Harrison looked at the boy for a long time, exanimating the boy, Hera could see that her son was surprised by he boy’s eyes then showed his indifference. But Draco was totally different situation, unlike Harrison he yelled the boy full name.

“BLOODY HELL YOU’RE HARRY POTTER” Draco’s yell was met by a full force of Harrison glare which was cute in Hera’s opinion, but it softened with the sentence that came next.

“Eh? You know my full name?” the sentence was met with a silence that told everything. Hera was grateful that no one was around to hear that, the press would have invaded this place, just for getting a glimpse of him.

“Aunty Hera, we have to take Potter with us. He needs help” Draco’s voice got the full attention of Hera, but she knew that it wasn’t that easy, but now that Harry could speak for himself it was all his decision right now unlike when Harrison was a baby.

“Let’s let the young Harry chose for himself, meanwhile play together and get to know each other I’ll be watching the three of you now” Hera needed time to think, now that she knew that there was a second Harry this wasn’t good and the fact that he was abused, she couldn’t ignore him at all, she needed to do something and fast.

“but he’s family, from my mother side!” at the revelation Hera’s eyes widened, that changed everything. That changed everything, now she could take him away, the plans started forming inside her head.

“Family? I have more family, but they said they’re all dead, my parents died in a car crash” Harry started mumbling, but everyone heard them easily.

“A car crash, what’s that aunty Hera?” Hera looked at the young Malfoy heir, but she was still lost in her thoughts.

“A muggle way of transportation which ended by taking the life of the Harry’s parent which is false.” Harrison answered since he saw his mother was lost in her mind, which happened often.

“Then they lied to me this whole time?” Harry asked this time looking at Harrison, Harry still knew that is parent were dead, he didn’t know how, but he knew that his parents were dead.

“I believe so, they might have lied about more things.” Harrison’s answer was automatic.

“And make that you’re not lying?”

“Smart, but I have no reason to lie to you, other than taking you away from those that hurt you.” Harrison’s answer was so fast that you could easily tell that he wasn’t thinking, but simply telling the truth.

“Then it means that I am a freak? For not being normal? Am I a freak?”Harry asked tears forming at his eyes.

“wrong, you’re not the freak here, they are, you are just a special boy that was taken advantage off.” Harry couldn’t help himself but smile a little here in a normal day after being hit by a frying pan, he encountered people that called him family and they were ready to take him away from the place he called hell.

“I-thank you” Harry started sobbing, Harrison looked disturbed but didn’t say anything until Draco forced him to hug harry.

“So…When are telling him he’s a wizard that is if he doesn’t know?” Draco asked in front of all of them, making Harry look at them with wide eyes. Harrison glared but said nothing. Draco’s eyes widened when he saw the reaction of everyone.

“I believe you just did, you albino peacock” Draco blinked a few times before glaring at Harrison.

“What did you just call me?” Draco tried to glare, but it didn’t work.

“I called you an albino peacock, do you have a problem with that?” Harrison looked lazily at Draco while raising an eyebrow. Draco let out a frustrated sound before mumbling about pranks and other things that looked promising if Harrison didn’t know about them which he did and wouldn’t turn out well for Draco.

“A wizard?” Harry looked distrust and ignored the two other boys bickering back and forth.

This time Hera took the handle and smiled at Harry.

“Everything will be explained later, when we will be safe and comfortable at home” Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it when Hera said home, he only nodded excited by the idea of only getting a home, he was sure that it was totally different than at the Dursley.

“Boys stop or I’ll tie the two of you together and leave you like that for the entire day.” Hera threatened and the two boys stopped immediately shivering about the past where the two of them were tied at each other, it was annoying, embarrassing and humiliating at the top. Never again they would let themselves get tied like that again.

“Let’s go we have things to do” Hera showed her hands, both Harrison and Draco took each other hand and then Harrison took Hera’s right hand, Harry took Hera’s left hand slightly confused, before he could say anything the four of them disappeared with a powerful crack.

When Harry opened his eyes, he looked around him, he couldn’t believe it, but he couldn’t observe since he was dizzy and he felt nauseous, but nothing came out, thankfully, he didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of his family at least not today. When his head stopped spinning, he finally could see, Harry’s eyes widened, he took all the strength he had to not let his mouth drop. He was in front of a really big house, no a castle it was a gigantic castle. The warm hand that was behind his back was oddly comfortable, well it was odd that he felt okay. It must have been the warm smile he saw on her face that he let the physical contact happen.

“Harry dear, welcome home to The Blue Peacock House” Hera’s smile was contagious and couldn’t help but smile and nod. He had a new home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Hera and her fashion when she met Lady Malfoy : https://primordialm.tumblr.com/post/185237671219/lady-heradaugh-type-of-drees-in-the-wizengamot


	2. Apollo

 

Harry couldn’t believe it, he had a home now, a family that wanted him, maybe even loved him and a friend. The first thing they did was a tour all around the manor, they had many rooms and gardens mostly unused, the Dursley would cry in rage if they knew that he would be staying in this kind of home while they would be staying in that hell hole, they call home. Right now, Harry was following behind Harrison and Draco in their visit of the gigantic manor while sometimes they started bickering between themselves, well it more like Draco that was getting mad at each second while Harrison was growing amused by the second that passed. Harry had also the chance to learn that Draco lived in the neighboring manor, meaning they were neighbors. Harry was happy that he could speak to people of his age, in Privet Drive, Dudley scared away all the other children from even speaking to him, well it didn’t matter anymore, but he also hoped that this wasn’t a sick joke that someone put on him, he wouldn’t forgive them.

Harrison showed pretty much all the floors and bedrooms and the ball room too, Harry heard sometimes Draco murmuring about he didn’t know of this, Harrison’s answer was only a roll of his eyes and he continued to walk away. Draco didn’t take that well and tried to glare, but it was cute, in Harry’s opinion, but he didn’t think that Draco would like that they called him cute. Harry could see that Harrison had the same opinion, but unlike Harry, Harrison voiced it out loud, and if pride was physical, they would have heard the loud crack as Draco’s pride was destroyed by the word ‘cute’. Well let’s just say that the rest of the tour was quiet, with a few giggles from Harrison when he looked at Draco, who was blushing, Harry was pretty sure it wasn’t from embarrassment, but anger, well at least Draco didn’t turn purple like his uncle.

By the end of the tour, Harry saw that Harrison was slightly distracted, when Harrison showed his room, he was amazed, It was big, even bigger than his relatives ground floor and his cupboard. It was decorated with golden details as if people passed hundred of hours in this room to draw those little details. One of the room walls was also decorated with three windows, one of them opened to outside to a little terrace, something that he really didn’t find necessary, but still liked it, but what he liked he most was the bed, he finally had a bed, it was gigantic, but before Harry could do anything his world turned black as he fell to his new bed. Draco was in a similar position. Harrison unlike the two others, looked at them.

“Sorry Harry, Albino peacock” Harrison levitated the two children to Harry’s bed, as a god of magic this was nothing and let them sleep peacefully. Earlier, before they entered Harry’s room, Harrison received his mother’s order to put the children to sleep, which he did and put them on Harry’s bed. He then went out of Harry’s room and went to where he sensed his mother, there was also another aura in there, another god. He also heard thunder outside even if the sky was clear of dark clouds. As a pureblood heir, he knocked on the door and waited until he was permitted to get in.

“Enter” Harrison did as he was asked and entered the room.

_

 While the children were occupied visiting the manor, Hera herself was preoccupied in her office, she could heal some mortals wounds, but she was no goddess of healing, and Harry Potter needed help right now, with what she saw in Harry’s mind, his past few year weren’t kind for his mentality and body, she might have to do unforgivable things to fully heal the little boy, he was even already smaller than Draco and Harrison. She needed to get the custody of Harry Potter before Dumbledore could do anything, yes, she had a lot of power, but even herself had less influence in the Britain Ministry than Dumbledore, having so much power as a mortal is not healthy, it will affect your morals. She desperately needed Harry safe at her side, but first Harry needed to be healed completely, Hera let out an annoyed sigh and mentally called for the Sun God, well at least she wasn’t in bad term with Apollo.

“You called, stepmother” Apollo grinned when he flashed in her office. Hera mentally sent a message to put Harry and Draco to sleep.

“it’s been such a long time since I was in England, was it here you’ve been hiding? Father isn’t happy!” Apollo smiled brightly enough that he could make more than half of the population entire world flush at it.

“Stop acting and show your real face, there’s a barrier all around England hiding me, but also you form every immortals, the barrier was made by the Fates” What Hera said was true, few days after bringing Harrison home for the first time the fates visited her and told her about it.

The bright mood of Apollo instantly vanished and was met by a cold mask of the Sun God. Hera noticed long ago that Apollo put a fake smile on his face and even one time she witnessed his true personality, it was volatile, vicious and dangerous, but Hera didn’t care. Apollo was family as her stepson and nephew. Family was family. What she saw in Apollo was the hurt child with a wound so deep that even he as the god of medicine couldn’t heal. Hera figured that his true personality came from all the painful remarks from most people, Artemis at the top followed by other gods, well at least she was in good term with Apollo before and she still is now even more than his twin sister, which is something Hera could brag about, well Artemis didn’t really help either. Hera was surprised that Apollo didn’t snap at her already.

“Then what do you want?” Hera stared at the cold eyes that looked at her.

“your help” Apollo scoffed, Apollo was surprised when he was called to Hera, well at least Hera was supportable and she was different from the rest. Plus, the chaos that the emptiness of Hera’s presence was really entertaining, no one thought that if she left it would become like that, they were once again reminded why Hera was the Queen of Gods. Hera might have been vicious to other people and had might done everything possible to put some people insane, but she was the one to keep all of us together. Yes, she did come to the meetings, good meetings, Apollo had to admit that he was highly amused with Hera. Let’s just say that they’re highly entertaining leaving a frustrated Zeus behind. Apollo chuckled mentally.

“And tell me, what is so important that you need my help? You’re Lady Hera Queen of Heavens and Gods, so tell me, what does a person so important as you need me for?” Apollo glared slightly, well after all he was really curious about the situation, Hera wasn’t the kind of goddess who would ask help from other gods, she would prefer to rot in a pit somewhere, before asking help from another deity.

Hera let out an annoyed sigh.

“I need your help to heal a little boy, before you ask, I would have done it on my own, an injury could be healed with a wave of my hand, but I am no expert and with the amount of damage, I’m afraid I will do more damage than help.” Apollo nodded, understanding what she meant, yes gods could use other domains, but it was horribly taxing, and many gods stayed away from it. Apollo wondered what kind of wounds would Hera need his help to heal so desperately that she would call him instead of doing it herself as a proud being she is.

“And what would I have in exchange, if I help you?” Apollo wasn’t comfortable when he met the full force of Hera’s glare, but he needed to ask, in the worlds of the immortals, when you want something from another immortal you have to do something in exchange no matter the task.

“Anything I can do under my power, except coming back to Olympus, I must say I prefer England far more.” Now this surprised Apollo, Hera refused to come back to Olympus, now he was really curious, what was in England that got the full attention of the cold Queen enough to stay here? Was it the wizards? He could feel three of them upstairs and young really young.

“I wouldn’t ask that, the emptiness of your presence left Olympus in chaos, it is far more entertaining for it to end so quickly.” Apollo chuckled he wouldn’t let his fun end so quickly.

“What I want is to stay here, even live here if it is possible” Apollo looked as Hera’s eyes widened. Hera nodded; it was far more acceptable than all the horror that she thought that Apollo would ask her to do.

“You have to swear on the river Styx before anything can be revealed” Apollo groaned mentally, he only hoped that it wouldn’t be a big secret. When he looked at Hera he was met with her cold eyes.

“Fine! _I swear on the river of Styx I will never reveal the secret told by Lady Hera unless told to_ ” The sound of thunder sealed the oath. Hera smiled with the oath done, now she was sure that the children would be safe.

Hera smiled a little well at least she did a step toward Harry’s full recovery, with Apollo at her side Harry will be a new boy tomorrow.

“Happy now?” Apollo grumbled not really happy nor mad either which was strange in his opinion.

“Very” Hera Agreed.

The sound of knocking on the door got the full attention of the two Olympians. Before Apollo could think of anything Hera spoke.

“Enter” The door to the office opened softly to a boy, who froze the brain of Apollo. Apollo was not ready for that; Olympus would not be ready for that. Apollo could easily see all the resemblance between the two of them.

“Mother, I did as I was told, Draco and Harry are sleeping in Harry’s room” When the boy spoke, Apollo was freaking out in his mind, this couldn’t be happening, Olympus will fall!! Apollo could fell that the boy was powerful, really powerful, the boy had too much power to be a half-blood. A God, who’s the father? Unless Hera did the same with Hephaestus, no, Hera learned the lesson the hard way. Then who is the father? more importantly, Hera cheated on Zeus, Zeus will throw a fit when he’ll learn about it. This will be so much fun.

“Harrison this is Apollo your stepbrother and also heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Apolloson” Apollo looked at the similar eyes of his stepmother in the young boy. Harrison looked at the flashy guy who was with his mother. It was even stranger when his mother told him that this man was his stepbrother, something that he did not see coming. Plus, he looked like a flashy sunflower.

“Flashy sunflower, it’s nice to meet you my name is Harrison Heradaugh” Apollo blinked at the introduction and the new nickname, it was the first time that someone nicknamed him so innocently. His other nicknames weren’t so favorable in his opinion.

“It’s nice to meet you, little Queen.” Apollo smirked two could play this game, Apollo smirked when he saw Harrison’s frown.

“I don’t like it, you should change it to little Empress instead” Apollo had to fight to not let out a full blow out laughter, this kid was too cute for his own good.

“No can do, to begin with you don’t even have an empire but only a little kingdom, that’s why my little Queen, you should be a Queen and not an Empress. Now little one, can you tell me who’s your father?” Apollo could feel instantly Hera’s stare on him, which was uncomfortable to be honest, but it didn’t feel threatening so he counted it as safe.

“The three of them?” Apollo blushed instantly, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, he had no idea that Hera could be this perverted, and how three?

“Pervert, he’s talking about the Fates, they are his other parents.” At the answer Apollo felt a little bit foolish and his mind wonder a little bit, but hey! It was not his fault any grown men who instantly go toward's that idea, I mean most of male population think like that.

“The Fates?” Damn his perverted mind, but how could Hera do that with the old hags?

“I will stab you with a celestial dagger if you continue thinking like that” Hera’s warning was clear, Apollo sat straighter.

“Well that at least slightly explain why you’re not in Olympus, with Father moodiness he’s been doing a lot trips in the mortal world” The message was clear, Zeus was visiting a lot of mortals to release his stress, meaning more children that could be the prophecy child, stupid man who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants, maybe Hera should start calling him that, it suits him.

To Apollo’s surprise, Hera didn’t snap her infamous temper and left toward Olympus in wrath path, she only said.

“Good for him, that way he will give even more children to the prophecy and might even turn all of them against him for his negligence in the parenthood, they might even end Olympus for all I care!” Apollo looked at her with wide eyes, is Hera no longer loyal to Olympus?

“I will stay neutral in the incoming war, you may as well stay with me if you want to, England will not be touched” Apollo nodded not believing what was just said. Hera would not fight for the gods nor the titans. Apollo wondered if it would affect the future. But he knew that Hera’s decision was due to the children in this house.

Harrison unlike the other two didn’t know what was happening or what war was coming, but he did know one thing, he’ll start training his magic and Harry to protect those they care. Harrison know what he was and he know what he is now, an immortal god, who the purebloods worships and have holidays and rituals just for him to bless them which he does, it was the work of the other goddess Hecate, she was pretty much furious since she lost the purebloods and stayed with those light loving fools, but at least some of the light families still followed the old ways. But Harrison was taking the biggest part of it in the end. Harrison looked at the guy who dared to call him little Queen, he wasn’t offended by it since it had his mother's title in it. This man, Apollo was one of the twelve Olympians and worked with his mother and they were in good term. Well, this way Harrison didn’t need to do anything this way. Harrison had pretty much a dark mind, what makes it scary is that Harrison is only seven years old, well he was still a god.

“Mother, if I may ask, why did you told me to put them to sleep” Harrison looked at his mother. Hera was slightly frowning, but answered her son’s question.

“It will be less painful, and I need to do something else too, you might not like it, but you will understand why I did it.” Harrison slowly nodded, not entirely sure about the answer his mother gave him.

“Sometimes things better stay forgotten” Harrison frowned a little, but he understood what she meant. His mother, Hera was going to take away the memories and seal them away, she was right, he didn’t like her plan, but he was just a child and he didn’t know much about the world all around him, unlike the two powerful being in front of him. Harrison knew that they know far more things than him, they might be right, maybe forgetting will be the best for Harry.

“Is it that serious that the boy needs to be memory erased?” Apollo’s blue eyes flashed dangerously, he didn’t believe what he was hearing, the old goddess was ready to wipe out the memory of a young mortal, it must be pretty serious for her to take this decision, this was something that Apollo was not comfortable, child abuse.

Only thinking about those two words, together, made a sour taste in the tongue of the Sun God, children were to be cared for, to be protected, to be loved, to be cherished, and if they don’t, heavy consequences may occur, the Wizarding world is a good example, children will become an Obscurial, mortal children might become deranged in their mind and end up as psychopaths or dangerous murderer or beaters and beat their own children and start a vicious circle. Apollo was not happy, Hera took the solution with the highest chance of success and if it helped the kid, Apollo will fully support it.

“Yes, now instead of standing or sitting here, why don’t we start working?” Hera stood from where she was sitting and started walking out of the room soon followed by her son, Apollo stood in rapid motion not wanting to be left behind in such an important emergency. Apollo followed the two black haired gods to Harry’s room.

“He’s all yours, we might need something to record back all the injuries if Dumbledore try to go against us again, we need all the sources we can to battle that power-hungry old goat.” Apollo nodded already knowing about Dumbledore, but he didn’t know why he felt the hostility from Hera, Dumbledore might be involved. Apollo looked at the boys in the bed, one who had platinum blond hair, he could easily see the expensive mortals clothes, when he looked at the other boy he instantly knew that it was the boy Hera was talking about, he instantly saw the bruises even with the so much bigger clothes he used, this was not a normal case of child abuse, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like what he would find. Of course, as Apollo was in England and as a healer in the past, he knew everything about the wizarding medicine.

“ ** _Skan injurias_** ” Apollo mumbled in Latin the scanning injuries spell with a wave of his hand, a large and tin parchment started forming as if it was being printed, you could already read a lot of injuries on it. Apollo mood wasn’t helping either, since the parchment was still growing and it did not help, it was the first time he saw such a large scan for a child no older than ten years old, it was making his immortal blood boil, he could also feel that the sun was restless. Two minutes passed and the parchment was still growing. When three minutes and more than half seconds it finally stopped.

Both Apollo and Hera looked unsure if they should read it, but they knew that they had to, it was for Harry’s sake that they were doing this. Apollo was the first to look at it, he took the fragile paper on his hands and started reading it, from Apollo’s dark aura all around him it wasn’t good news, really bad news.

“How is he alive? Who is he?” That surprised the two other gods, didn’t Apollo know who this was?

“He has worse injuries than veterans’ demigods from the old world and even worse than some people we knew in the wars, malnutrition, broken bones, many of them. Broken legs and arms, many times at the same place as if he was shielding himself from harm, there’s also the broken ribs, his injuries, his organs, bruises, burns and cracks even on the skull and we’re not even talking about his mind. Now Hera tell me, who the hell is this? Who did this to this boy?” Apollo looked at the other two deities, he needed to know this, this needs to be looked upon, this needs justice, the boy deserve justice.

“The boy’s name is Harry Potter” Hera told her stepson the name of the boy who was making the Sun God mad, not at him, but at the people who did this to him. Apollo knew this name; he was there when the prophecy was told for the first time, he was there when the seer told the headmaster in Hogwarts, but he was not there when Dumbledore made the seer tell him the modified version to get rid of the supposed Evil Lord, which the Dark Lord was not.

‘ _The one with the power to vanquish the Evil Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied The Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Evil Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.’_ Apollo now knew with who he was dealing with, he knew what he was supposed to do, Harry wouldn’t heal properly without Apollo’s divine power. Apollo will heal Harry with his own powers. Apollo put his hands above Harry’s body and they started glowing a soft golden light.

“I am healing his bone, his height might change since I will heal them enough to change them, I have already removed the unusable bones and I am making them grow at the second, when harry will wake up, he will be extremely uncomfortable and sore. You will just have to tell him he fell on the stairs and his bones are just healing what was injured.” The two other deities could already see the change, Harry was already taller and the odd angle his boy had disappeared too.

“Now the muscle and the organs, then I will erase the scars and correct his eyesight.” Apollo told the other deities who only nodded and continued to watch Apollo’s work, the light around Apollo’s hand became a brighter gold and the deities could already see the changes. Harry was becoming a healthier colour which calmed the two older deities. Then the scars faded under the watch of the three gods. But the one on the forehead didn’t disappear, Apollo didn’t press on it since he believed it was the mark left behind by the Dark Lord. He could sense the Black magic in it borderline underworld magic. Hera looked as Apollo took off Harry’s glasses and put his hands in front of Harry’s eyes, Harrison looked as his relative as he waved his hands in complicated motion as he healed Harry, he could already see how fast Harry was healing, which was extremely fast, yes, the wizarding medicine would have healed him, but it wouldn’t have taken less than a hour like right now, but it would take years maybe the treatment would have finished while Harry was already a student in Hogwarts. They couldn’t have that at all.

“Now the most delicate part the brain, I will erase the phantom pain of the old injuries and erase the mental sickness, it will help and he will not question it, all trace of abuse will be totally erased, when you will be finished with him.” Hera nodded, not happy that they had to go this far to help Harry, she was happy to help Harry, but she was not happy that this young man had to survive that. The glow around Apollo’s hand vanished.

“I finished healing him, now’s your turn Hera.” Hera nodded and left her son side, Apollo stood next to his new brother in a way and cousin in another.

“Flashy sunflower, you did a good job, thank you” Apollo nodded but he didn’t look away from Harry’s new fully healed body. Harry looked like a new boy.

“Do you have a container for the memories, Apollo?” Hera asked and was rewarded with a golden box, which was made by a metal she was familiar with. Imperial gold. Hera nodded and started her work, her hand started glowing an emerald green and was followed by green mist and started modifying Harry’s memories.

Hera didn’t want Harry to remember the sorry excuse of his relatives were, the mist will take care of it in the end. She completely erased Harry’s memories about the Dursley and replaced it with an Orphanage, it might not be the best, but it was far better than the Dursleys and it cause less problems for everyone. Hera made it that Harry had a happy childhood, but not entirely a one hundred percent good one, Harry needed to know that the world was a dangerous place and that he had to listen to the adults. Hera also made Harry some friends, but sadly they were adopted and didn’t keep contact, Hera also made new memories about her adopting him, not as a son, as she would have liked it, but it would create a lot of problems if she did, she took him as a ward to the public, but mentally she took him as a son. She also put in his mind the knowledge of the wizarding world and its laws, yes, she knew that it was a lot of selfish things to do, but she was a goddess and no one could stop her. Plus, it isn’t as if she was stealing them away, she will just put them away, and one day she will ask the young Harry if he want them back when he will be able to understand the level of seriousness. Yes, it might cause a problem in their relationship, but she will risk it if is for his safety, she will not care about the consequences right now, the boy was safe that’s all she needed.

Hera finished her work, the boy will have the same personality, she didn’t change his free will of thinking, well it’s not like she could change it. She only touched the memories that’s it. When she finished, she guided the bad memories in the box and instantly sealed it. And she sent it to her vault in Gringotts.

She looked a Draco and changed his memories of the day they spent together and made him believe he met the boy-who-lived in an Orphanage and Aunty Hera took him under her care.

“He will not be happy when he will learn that his memories were modified” The voice of her son told the truth, yes if someone told Harry before them that they erased his memories he might not take it well and might go to the enemy side and go against them, which was not the problem. Hera only hoped that it would not happen so soon and prayed the fates that she will be the one if not her son to tell Harry the truth.

“I know, what will you do if he doesn’t want to stay at your side?” Hera knew that it was risky to ask this at her son, Harrison had a cold logic in his head that sometimes she accused the fates for giving him their personality to their son.

“I will do nothing, but if he becomes my enemy there will be no pity nor mercy, I will crush him” Apollo who was still in the room couldn’t help but mutter.

“I wonder from which side of the family his personality came from” Apollo’s sentence was met with two people glaring at him. Apollo backed away and cursed their good hearing. He really needed something to distract them, well uncle Hades you might as well curse him for what he’s going to do.

“You should also call your dead brother; it concerns him and he will help.” Apollo said looking at the scar of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the manor of the Heradaugh family : https://primordialm.tumblr.com/post/185237552734/heradaughs-manor-in-the-emerald-crown


	3. Harrison

Harrison always knew what he was before he became a God. He was a wizard from an ancient a Noble house, a half-blood, but that was in the past. Now he is the son of Hera and the Fates making him a pureblood being. Being the son of the Fates themselves is a huge advantage against many people who would have desired to take his life, being the son of the Fates and Hera made them pause and turn back to where they came from. Unlike the other gods, Harrison is only one of a kind, since he has blood of four Primordial gods in his immortal blood. From Hera’s side Harrison got Mother Earth Gaea, the Sky Uranus. From the Fates’s side he got Nyx the Night and Erebus the Darkness. Harrison is a member of the light and dark family.

When Harrison received his Godhood, he got four domains, he was the major God of three domains while he shared the last one. Harrison is the God of Dark, Grey and Black magic and minor God of Magic. The other Goddess wasn’t happy when she learned what happened since she lost most of her offerings, since it was all the Dark families that followed the old ways and few Light families. Hecate the other Goddess of Magic, became the minor Goddess of Magic and the major Goddess of Light magic, Hecate was so furious that the Fates themselves had to warn her before she could do anything and have the full wrath of the two families. Since there was a new God of Magic, the mist worked and changed few things in the history, now in the history of Magic there was Lady Magic and Lord Magic, those who were Dark worshipped the Lord, and those who are Light worshipped the Lady. The Lord spoiled those who worshipped him, while Lady was fair and blessed those, she thought were worthy. The tension was high because of the difference of strength and Magic. The Lord was worshipped by many other magical creatures too, the goblins worshipped the Lord who whispered at their ears, the Lord who cared about them, the lord who gave them Magic. Lady Magic was extremely jealous that the Dark wizards were more powerful than her light wizards and cursed every wizard with squibs, but it was too late to notice that she cursed the being she loved herself and accused the lord of cursing every wizard who couldn’t wield magic. The Lord in his anger himself cursed the Light wizard with weak cores and unable to do wandless magic, the Lord was so angry that from his anger beings were born, Dementors. The wizards seeing that their deities were in a battle decided to fight for their Lord and Lady. The First Wizard war was the dark against the Light. The deities were too occupied to see what was happening with their blessed children. The Dark wizard were allied with many creatures, the goblins and many other creatures, while the Light fought with a similar force, but they had a disadvantage against the Dark side, only a few of them were blessed by the Goddess while all the Dark wizard were blessed by their Lord. The war was bloody and the Light wizards had the help of common mortals in other words muggles. Lady was inspired and blessed some muggles; Lady magic created muggleborns. The Lord didn’t like them, they felt unnatural, the Dark wizard at first didn’t understand at first why their Lord hated the new beings with magic, they were a blessing, new blood, but later in time they would start to understand. The two deities stopped their fight to watch what was happening only to see their children fighting to death, when they saw the damage the two powerful Gods stopped the war finishing the war into a draw, no one won, no one loosed, they only lost people. The Lord was furious and blamed the Lady, while the Lady blamed the Lord. In the end, they came to an agreement and they told that they would have holidays, where everyone would be blessed by magic itself, it did work in the beginning, but war were no strange things. The two deities claimed a champion each and watch as they raised among their piers, the Lord’s champions were called Dark Lord/Lady while the Lady, they were called Light Lord/Lady. The time passed and history was slowly getting forgotten, one day, Lady magic claimed a new champion a muggleborn, who started slowly destroying the world the wizard built with the deities’ help. The Dark finally understood why their Lord hated them, and the first blood war started, it wasn’t a physical war it was similar to the cold war, it wasn’t about light or dark, but blood, social classes were built, the old wizard families at the top, purebloods, followed by those who had muggle blood in them, Half-blood and then muggleborn at the bottom. Since it was a politic war at first the muggleborn having no power were crushed under the pression of the entire community of wizards. But the war didn’t end here, the Dark wizards were satisfied with their result and retired, but the Light wizard were not, their next target were the magical creatures, the Light Wizards attacked them and the muggleborns helped them, since they were young those creature were monster to their eyes, they fully accepted that those beings were under their feet and didn’t deserve magic.  Soon the muggleborns were a problem to the eyes of the Purebloods, more toward the Dark Wizard, unlike the Light wizards they recorded everything and remembered everything of the old times, the wars, the rebellions, Gryffindor killing the Goblin King, they remembered everything and when the Ministry bent to the muggleborn point of view and started banning spells, rituals, holidays, the Light wizards followed happily having forgotten that those holidays gave them power from Lady Magic herself. The Dark wizard were furious and refused to follow, but they were arrested and thrown in jail for not following the law. The Dark wizards now understood why their Lord hated the muggleborns, they started following their Lord’s path and revolted against the Light regime who was against them, the creatures supported the Dark side and won. The Dark side took power and gave the creatures their rights who they have once lost and put the muggleborn a their places at the bottom, but they couldn’t change the laws, since they were sealed by Lady Magic herself, but it didn’t matter the Dark families followed the old ways anyway and some light families who didn’t forget. The Lord saw how their world changed, muggleborn once again ‘AKA the pest’ with the help of Lady magic  cursed the Dark families with insanity, unhappy the Lord cursed some light families to end and claimed a new champion with the name of Gellert Grindelwald, Lady magic Claimed Albus Dumbledore, but unlike the Lady, the Lord stayed next to his champion and whispered plans and the Deathly Hollows and told him where the Elder Wand was, but the Lord knew that Gellert would fail, and the Lord claimed another champion who was just born, Tom Marvolo Riddle a descendant of one of greatest Dark Champions, this one would change the world. But this time the Lord cheated, well he didn’t there was no rule and blessed those who surrounded Riddle, but Dumbledore was still there, but he went senile, crazy with the fame of defeating the Dark Lord and gained the most powerful wand. The Light forgot from where they came from and welcomed the muggleborns with open arms, while the Dark remembered and cursed those who were destroying their world, the Light wizard banned anything Dark or what looked Dark, making the follower of the Lord furious, the muggleborn needed to be gone for good, or educated to understand the virus that they were.

The Light forgot Lady Magic, the Dark didn’t forget their Lord and they felt blessed that the being didn’t abandon them and blessed them making them stronger than before. The Mist changed the story from the beginning. Dark doesn’t mean evil, Light doesn’t mean good, Light can do as much the Dark can do in arm. People are considered Dark because they follow the old ways, the meaning changed with the time. In the past Dark wizard were those who had a Dark core and were more adept to do Dark magic, but in the future Dark means pure evil. The mist didn’t only change the story but also the comportment of the magical beings, Dark wizard were far more open minded toward magical creature than the Light wizards, the magical creature aren’t hostile to those from Dark families, but those from Light families and muggleborn since they could sense the difference in the cores. You could easily see the difference in the comportment of the goblins in front of a Dark wizard and a Light wizard, the Light wizard never figured out why they were hated. The Magical creatures remembered what the Dark faction did for them, they fought for them, they won for them until they were once again defeated by the Light. Harrison as the Lord and Hecate as the Lady, Hecate left the magical world and left it completely under the watch of Harrison who watched as the mist showed him the change in the past, Harrison could also feel all the power he received from the worshippers, in return he blessed them with power.

Harrison was grateful, but at the same time not since Hecate continued to create muggleborns which was something Harrison hated with all his immortal cells. But right now, Harrison was a deity worshipped by the Purebloods and few half-bloods families who fell from their purity thanks to Hecate’s curse, they had to ad muggle blood to their family to survive. Hecate might have left, but she didn’t leave before throwing some nasty curses to some families.

Harrison was happy that Hecate left, he could live in peace and made friends, something that was foreign when he was young. He remembers the day he became friend with a respectable Dark family, the Malfoys. Yes, Hera knows already of them, since she worked with Lord Lucius Malfoy, but Harrison had never met any of them, it was only his mother and Lord and Lady Malfoy who spoke to each other. It was at the Ministry Ball that Harrison finally met the Malfoy family, the greeting passed swiftly and the adults told the children to go away that they needed to speak of adult stuff. The two of them were already five years old, unlike the adult they didn’t have a lot to say but only compare their parents and their toys, which was a lot in the mind of a kid, but the two of them were far more mature than those of their age.

When Draco Malfoy and Harrison Heradaugh walked, they didn't speak, Draco didn’t understand when his father told him that he had to be at his top form of education, if he didn’t want to be punished when he will meet the Heradaugh family, Draco had to do some light research since he heard about that family, more like saw the name multiple time, he opened an easy book about the pureblood families and he finally saw the name, The house of Heradaugh was more ancient than any present family in England even far older than the sacred twenty-eight the Heradaugh family was part of the originals families, families far more wealthy and powerful than those of the sacred twenty-eight, with his young mind and thanks to the tutors, he could understand a lot of words and slightly learned about the history of the Heradaugh family. The Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Heradaugh is the only family with that status, since they all left to the colonies and froze all their political seats in Great Britain and stayed in America. Draco wondered why such a powerful family came back to their homeland after so much time. Draco was curious and wanted to know, but he knew it might sound rude, but he couldn’t help himself the blood of an Heradaugh might be extremely powerful since they didn’t let their blood get dirty with the blood of muggles. Draco also wondered if the Heradaugh heir wouldn’t mind being his friend, he never had a friend, since most of the people who surrounded him only saw him as Heir Malfoy and not Draco, it might sound stupid, but all the kid who he had met in his short life were only acquaintance, he would even bet that some adult would order their children to be his bodyguard or glued themselves to get a marriage contract, which was something  he didn’t want, someone who only married him for his family money.  When he met Heir Heradaugh he was curious and cautious he didn’t know what would be taken as a good thing or something offensive. Draco relaxed immediately trying to no show his stress, when Heradaugh spoke first.

“Relax, it’s not like I would bite you, unless you want me to?” The question was relaxing but at the same time strange who wanted to be bitten at their first meeting.   

“Please do not Heir Heradaugh” Draco seriously didn’t want to be bitten, but he did put some distance when he saw the same calculating look from his father on Heradaugh’s face.

“Call me Harrison, our parents are friends, it would only be a matter of time before we met, do you have a question, Heir Malfoy?” Draco couldn’t believe it; he already had the permission to call him by his given name after only one sentence?

“Then call me Draco” Draco smiled slightly, if this was how you made friend, it was kind of easy in a way, but It did take some time, after all those questions he passed earlier with Harrison. Draco was happy, he would tell the good news to his father he would be happy to learn that his son achieved something above the task asked. His father only told him to be in good term with Harrison, but he did better than asked, he became friends in a way with Harrison.

Unknown to Draco Harrison was judging him, to Harrison’s eyes Draco looked like proud peacock who achieved an impossible task, but he could also sense a lot of knowledge in that boy, it might be good to stay around him.

When the two of them were walking back to their parents Draco was bumped by a passing kid, it was rude, but that wasn’t the problem, the ginger boy didn’t apologize and continued to walk, but he was still in hearing range when Draco insulted him. Harrison saw the cute sneer he couldn’t help himself, but compare him as a peacock again, he wouldn’t be surprised if Draco’s Animagus was peacock either.

 “Harrison we shouldn’t stay here, we don’t want to catch any thing from a blood traitor, or worse we could even catch their poorness too” Harrison saw the glare that the ginger boy threw at them, but he couldn’t help but be disgusted with what he saw, the ginger boy had a filthy face, leftover of food was surrounding his lips and even some fell on his clothes and face, did the parent of the child at least teach him how to eat? And the fact that he could sense that the boy was a light wizard made him in a bad mood, Harrison shook his head and took Draco’s arm and started walking away, he needed to walk away.

“That was a Weasley, but you can call them Weasel if you want to, it’s not like they can do anything since they deserve it” Harrison could easily sense the anger behind the words, as if something uncomfortable happened.

“I feel like insulting the Weasel race if I call them that, what did they do to be called blood traitors, normally it’s only an individually, but the boy was too young, if guess right, it was the entire family who received the title” Draco looked surprised but nodded.

“Yeah, it’s something like that, I’ll tell you the short version, since I am not a good teller, the day you come at my home, I will show you the book, it countians the full story, but there are few words I don’t understand in it” the two of them continued walking while Draco told the story, the Family feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys.

Apparently, decades ago maybe centuries ago, a female Malfoys married Lord Weasley of that time when the family was still respectable. It was well known that the Malfoys couldn’t give more than three children, Lord Weasley wanted seven children another fact known, the female Malfoys gave birth to three children and no more came out with all they tried. The Malfoys warned them that only three children will come out, but the Weasley didn’t listen and accused the Malfoys of ‘ineffective product’ and asked the Malfoys to pay them back, the Malfoys refused and brought them to the Wizengamot and the Malfoys won, since they were right and did tell the Weasley that only three children will come out and it was written in the magical contract that the Weasley signed, the Malfoys sued them for calling a Malfoy a product that didn’t work and also won for that. But Lord Weasley didn’t stop there, he wanted seven children, he got a mistress (Draco was confused by that word) it was frowned by the society, but accepted, Lord Weasley got what he wanted, he got seven children, he got four children with a muggle. That was the last straw for the female Malfoy who took her life refusing to be related to something who had muggle blood. It took everyone by surprise that Lord Weasley would do that, they knew that some Weasley were pro-muggle, but this was another level, Lord Weasley married the muggle and since he didn’t break the marriage with the Malfoys he still had access to the money of his late wife’s family and took all the money of the Malfoy family and took his children and tried to leave Great Britain, but he was stopped and brought chained to the Ministry of Magic for a trial. The Malfoy family wanted the blood of the man who forced a member of their family to take away their life. The Malfoy family took back those who had Malfoy blood and changed their name to Malfoy. But the Malfoy Family didn’t end here they took away the Lordship of the Weasley casting them away from the Purebloods circles, the Malfoys took back their money and the entire Weasley fortune and land as interest and to finish they gave the title blood traitor officially to the entire family and their descendant and they couldn’t get rid of it no matter what. Of course, the rest of Weasley family cried injustice and the Wizengamot forced the Malfoys to give a way to get back at least their Lordship. Sadly, the Wizengamot was too deep in pity toward the Weasley to receive such fate that they gave permission to the Malfoys instead of doing it themselves. It was well known that the Malfoys were extremely cunning, it wasn’t for nothing that they were all in Slytherin. The Malfoys did as they were tasked and gave the impossible task that was immediately accepted by the deities of magic before anyone could stop them, the Malfoys could only thank their Lord who sealed the pact before anyone could say anything. The Weasley had to banish the present ex-Lord of their family to regain their Lordship and it was sealed by magic, all the Dark wizard present could feel the amusement of their Lord at the fate of those Light wizards. Since that time, it was declared family feud between the Weasleys and Malfoys and still to these days, the Weasleys didn’t banish that man who’s already dead and they don’t know of him, unless they have a magical portrait of him somewhere where they live.

Harrison was impressed that it was the short version of the story and that Draco is a good story teller unlike he told earlier. The two of them continued to do a little conversation unknowing that their friendship was becoming stronger by the second.

When they reached their parents, they met two new people a mother and his son from the looks of it, but the mother could pass an older sister. The woman was beautiful and no one could contradict that, just watching the dark skin of the woman, you could tell it is extremely soft, the woman was tall, but Hera, Harrison’s mother was taller, Hera, you could say she’s the tallest woman here and maybe among the tallest people around here she was borderline 6’ 5’’ which was extremely tall, but lucky me I got her gene, but she said that I would start getting taller when I’ll hit puberty which is in eight years.

“Harrison let me introduce you, this over here is Venecia Zabini, Lady Zabini and her son Blaise Zabini, heir Zabini.” Hera put a name to the new faces.

“It is with great pleasure to meet the two of you, I hope you have spent a great night”

“Oh my, a good-mannered gentleman, they are rare these days” Lady Zabini smiled softly, something was strange about this woman.

“You’re weird” Blaise Zabini got the full attention of Harrison Heradaugh, the adults around them put on a shocked face, Lady Zabini was ready to reprimand her son, but was stopped by the soft laugh of Heir Heradaugh.

“I’ll crush you if you get in my way” Harrison threatened, the image was kind of intense for a child, but it was all broken by the next words.

“I fell in love” Harrison lost his voice, the hell was this kid saying, is he okay in the head?

“Rejected” When Harrison regained his voice that was the first word that left his lips.

“Ah, it hurts, mama, my heart is broken” the dark-skinned boy hugged his mother dramatically.

Harrison looked at the strange creature, he didn’t know what exactly happened, but his instincts told him to refuse instantly before anything could start, which he did. Harrison didn’t know what he started by refusing Blaise Zabini, but luckily, he wouldn’t meet the Italian until a special event where the two family are invited or as Hera got informed until Hogwarts. Hera was fascinated by the behavior of the Zabini heir, her son not even six years old already got his first confession in a way and he instantly rejected him, Hera couldn’t be prouder of her son.

“bye mi amore, I will be back” those were the final words of the Zabini heir.

Harrison looked at the departing and the silently sobbing Zabini, who Harrison could tell was fake as if trying to attract his attention and make him feel guilty, but it didn’t work.

Draco and Harrison once again started chatting and left the adult to themselves which impressed the adult since they didn’t need to tell them. The adult spent the rest of the night watching as their sons deepened their friendship. It forced the conversation they had making an alliance between the Malfoy family and the Heradaugh family, it will also mean that the Dark family of Heradaugh will leave the Neutral faction and join the Dark faction in the Wizengamot, this move will make many people turn their head and the media will demand an explanation. Which Lady Heradaugh will not do. She will let them to think whatever they want, but if they write about her, she will sue them until they would only have their clothes on them. She will also have to deal with the Light wizards, she could even compare them to an insect that you want to crush but you can’t since it won’t die anyway. And that was what happened, that day she left her son with Draco in the Malfoy manor, to spend time with them since she wanted the two boys to deepened their friendship which was a beautiful one.

“Heradaugh what do you think are you doing?” It was one of the Light Lords from the Light faction who yelled in the room, the Neutral faction stayed neutral and said nothing, but looked with interest. Hera glared with her green eyes, a green colour which was the same colour as the killing curse.

“It’s Lady Heradaugh, learn your place, inferior being” the man who yelled at her paled at the insult he did and at all the attention he got on himself.

Hera was getting annoyed with all the males in this place, it was worse than the Olympian council which was saying something. Well, at least she had Lucius next to her.

“Lady Heradaugh we must insist, but my fellow Lord put it in less desirable words, may we ask why you changed positions without telling the Wizengamot?” Well at least this one was polite and showed the true intentions.

“You may not” the flat voice of Hera annoyed the Light Lords, but it amused greatly the Dark and Neutral factions and some Ladies in the Light faction that those males where put in their places, it was true they have no right to know the doing of other Pureblood Houses unless it is related to them.

“Now, now Lady Heradaugh, I must insist as the Warlock of the Wizengamot we must all know why you changed Factions” The voice of Dumbledore annoyed Hera greatly, this old git was using the seats of her son, but she couldn’t do anything about that.

“Mr. Dumbledore- “

“Headmaster, my dear” Hera glared at the man who cut her.

“You are no Headmaster in this walls Mr. Dumbledore, unless you want to leave your post as the Warlock of the British Wizengamot, if you don’t want me to call you mister, shall I call you old man Mr. Dumbledore?” Dumbledore only smiled and nodded, but unlike the rest Hera could feel the furious aura around the old man.

“Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, you have no right to know why I decided to change factions, does it affect you directly? Do you need an healer to see you, are you related to my family in way that would force you to change factions? Are you even from my old faction? The only people who have the right to ask me are those from the Neutral faction which none of you are. And Even you chief Warlock have no say in that, unless you want brought it to court? I wonder what the papers would say, Dumbledore trying to force out information of the Lady of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Heradaugh a house who have far more prestige than the house of Dumbledore? Are you even ready to ruin your house only because you wanted a little answer? Are you ready to go in a full war against my lawyers because you wanted an answer? and the fact, I am a lady have you no shame? Mr. Dumbledore have you no shame forcing a Lady to say things you have no right to hear? Do you want to bring down even lower the name of the Dumbledores, your Father is in Azkaban for killing muggles, your Brother doing who-know-what in those wall- “Hera was again cut by Dumbledore, who looked like he was ready to kill her, as if he could.

“You are right, _Lady Heradaugh_ , we have no right to ask those question, before starting our meeting does anyone from the Neutral faction want to ask why Lady Heradaugh left to the Dark faction, yes Lord Greengrass?” Dumbledore was happy that someone from the neutral faction decided to ask.

“If I may Lady Heradaugh, in the beginning, I wouldn’t have bothered to ask as it was a personal choice and you were right to defend yourself in….a special way I must say, it got me curious and the other members of the Neutral faction, why did you leave?” Lord Greengrass asked , yes he was curious since Lady Heradaugh came back, the meetings weren’t anymore in the favor of the Light side, the strategy Lady Heradaugh was fascinating and extremely annoying for the person who’s under attack of all those question, not leaving time to think of an answer to only end up forfeiting and retreat to stop the wall of question, the strategy was not perfect and had flaws, but it did the job for now. He was thankful since that strategy stopped Dumbledore with his ridicule laws.

“Of course, I will answer, in simple words it’s because of the seats, they are the most comfortable in all of those in the courtroom.” That was not the answer everyone was waiting for, even the Dark side was totally unprepared for that answer, Lord Greengrass even saw some members look at their seats and nodded slowly.

“Is it true? Then as well I will change of faction” Lord Greengrass stood from where he was and sat to the free place which was next seat to Lady Heradaugh.

“You are quite right my Lady these seats are far more comfortable” Hera smiled to Lord Greengrass, to be honest Lord Greengrass has been looking for the moment to change factions he didn’t want any of the light side in his home and since they thought he was neutral they had the right to come to his home and ask things from him, it was unacceptable, his family isn’t Light, they are Dark. Lady Heradaugh left an opening for him to escape and an enormous protection for closing both the Light and Dumbledore’s mouth. He was extremely grateful to her. Hmm might even ask to my little daughter Daphne to be Heir Heradaugh’s friend, under her own will, not an order, if she doesn’t want to it will be alright, the proposition of an engagement was out of the question, Lord Greengrass could already feel the chills just by thinking about it.

_

Harrison looked at his friend Draco who was sleeping comfortably in Harry’s new bed with the said boy in the bed. Draco really does act like a peacock, doesn’t he? Harrison even remembered the day he started calling Draco ‘albino peacock’, well he already had stared calling Draco peacock, but Draco didn’t give much reaction until he added albino, in fact it was at the Malfoy Manor he started calling him that. In the Malfoy’s garden there’s a herd of peacocks, since the peacocks were my mother sacred animal, they instantly loved me, except one, an albino peacock who was cuddling Draco. That was also when he noticed that Draco’s hair was the similar shade of the plumage of the white bird and without meaning it the nickname came out and Draco blushed so hard before he glared which was cute in Harrison’s opinion. Harrison smiled slightly only thinking about it, a slight feeling of guilt entered Harrison’s mind, he didn’t like it, but it was the best for everyone until Draco recuperate his memories and became immortal, he spoke of it with his mother, years ago she told him about the guardians, beings that gods claimed to follow them in adventures and gave them partial immortality. Harrison decided that Draco would be one of them, of course he had to explain that he is the god that he worshipped since he could understand and other things. Harrison was also curious about Mother’s guardians, she only smiled sadly and said that her husband killed them all. That man needed to be taken care of, or mother should find a way to break the marriage even as the goddess of marriage. Mother promised that she found new guardians she only needed to tell them and wait for them to accept or refuse.

But now there was a bigger problem, Harrison looked at the boy in front of him, this boy was supposed to be him, he was supposed to be in his place instead, he was supposed to be the one to be hurt, the one to be manipulated like a puppet…it must be the work of my other mothers, knowing them they must have took another Harry Potter from another world. They wouldn’t have touched him if he was useless, now that made him slightly mad, the Fates would only take a boy from another world since he didn’t have many chances to survive the other world and that world was destined to die. That didn’t settle well in Harrison stomach not like he could do anything about it, it’s not like he’s angry or anything similar to that emotion, to be honest he felt empty, guilty that the other him had survive that hell. The only thing he could do right now is stay next to the other him and protect him the best he could from all angles.

Well that’s a beginning in a way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When the Olympians gods were in England, they had already their places in their society as purebloods, since their family existed even before the wizards were born, making them part of a high circle of extremely wealthy and powerful wizards and witches, they form the 12 originals families and Heradaugh is the second most influential family behind Zeusson, the twelve families are followed by the sacred twenty eight which are the ancient and most noble houses, making the twelve originals families as the most ancient and most noble houses.


End file.
